Alice Phantomhive
Lady 'Alice Phantomhive '(レディアリスファントムハイヴ,Rediarisufantomuhaivu) is the sister of the current heads of the Phantomhive Family, and is in addition a member of the Vampire Royal Family and a human changed Vampire. Part of the revered Seraph race and part of the Vampire race. Appearance Alice is a short, thirteen-year-old girl with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. As described by Madame Red Alice has a strangely masculine physique. Her arms and legs are thin, her shoulders thin, and her waist very narrow. Alice has long hair that goes down to her waist and is typically in outfits she demeans as "too girly not fit for war". When she is turned into a vampire she grows wings that mark her status as a Seraph (Knight of the Vampire Queen as well as a member of the Vampire Royal Family). She starts wearing armor after she is changed into a Vampire and often is seen wearing a circlet. When she is not using her wings they "melt" into her back. Despite being a Vampire she has no fangs at all. Personality Alice is a very adventurous girl but is more down to earth than her elder brother. Kind-hearted and gentle she desires to spread happiness over the world. However she has the personality as a Knight and is a very extremely talented fighter taught by Sebastian himself for when her two brothers are not around to help her out. As the Lady of the Phantomhive house and a distinguished lady, Alice is very strict but still retains her more down to earth personality. Overall she seems to have more kindness than her elder brothers and is not arrogant a reason Edward her fiancee likes her more than either of her brothers. She is also extremely competitive and she and Edward often compete with each other in Chess. She is also extremely childish at times and although she comes across as a mature person she is not mature at times. Like her elder brothers she is very fond of sweets, and cats. Unlike her elder brother Ciel she does not have asthma. When her brother returned she was being escorted out of the hospital in a mobile chair. She cannot walk because her legs were broken beyond repair when she was 6 years old. History On December 20,1875, Alice Phantomhive was born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive many days after her elder brothers. Alice was a cheerful child who loved to bake and often baked for her mother despite her mother wanting to be there to supervise her. She would often smile, teach Elizabeth to bake when she had spare time, and help out in the manor. On her brother`s tenth birthday, Alice fell from the second story of the Phantomhive Mansion and was rushed to the hospital. Ciel and "Ciel" both of her elder brothers was kidnapped that day and she never saw him again until he returned with Sebastian. When she sees Ciel at their parent`s graves she orders her aids to help her over to her elder brother who is shocked at the appearance of his younger sister. Plot Black Butler Arc One morning Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, wakes Ciel and serves him an elegant breakfast. After that he wakes Alice sitting in a chair with four wheels with two handles attached to the chair who happens to be in Ciel`s bedroom for some reason serving her an elegant breakfast. Mey-Rin comes in and dresses Alice by that time Ciel was already dressed and out of the room. Afterward, Chlaus arrives, and Ciel asks for his usual goods. Chlaus additionally gives Alice the usual goods that she requested from Italy. Happy with the usual goods she gives Chlaus a book she received from Italy as a exchange for her usual goods. Ciel is angered and his eyes narrow as he glares at Chlaus talking with his younger sister. Sebastian interrupts them and serves their evening meal. Things are progressing smoothly until Mey-Rin accidentally spills wine on the tablecloth. Alice calmly motions for Sebastian to remove the tablecloth from the table which he does smoothly without disturbing the dishes. While Ciel is talking to Chlaus, Alice motions to Mey-Rin using to get across what she wants. Ciel tells Chlaus to ignore the tablecloth and continue eating leisurely. Chlaus praises Ciel's butler, and they enjoy some Japanese dessert. Alice then decides to have a carriage take her to a sweets shop where she will get some sweets for her elder brother, and decides to take Mey-Rin with her so that she can be wheeled along. When they get into town they are stared at due to Alice`s four-wheeled chair and Mey-Rin`s nervous habit. When they get back to the manor, everything is covered in girly accessories and Alice struggles to contain her bouts of laughter without falling out of her mobile chair. However she does not succeed in containing her laughter and falls out of her mobile chair as a result. Finnian swiftly helps Alice back into her mobile chair and Mey-Rin gives the package of sweets Alice got in the sweets shop in town to Ciel before going to prepare Alice`s Jasmine Tea and hot lavender bath with real lavender petals floating in the bath. Elizabeth soon joins Alice in her bath where the two splash around and Alice decides to sleep with Elizabeth ordering her Vampire Aids to wash her and Elizabeth`s backs. Red Butler Arc It is the social season in London , and Ciel has been invited to countless events of different varieties along with his younger sister Alice. Ciel,and Sebastian go ahead to prepare the house for Alice because she cannot walk and Sebastian remarks on how Alice cannot walk and what a shame it is. When Alice arrives the house is empty and she calls Elizabeth through the telephone located in the drawing room. Category:Phantomhive Family Category:Nobles Category:Females Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Royal Family Category:Royalty